Always Mine
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: Komui hid the fact that he was possessive very well...unless he was in a room alone with Reever. Komui x Reever, PWP, YAOI. NO Flames please. One-shot. Originally on Livejournal ! This version is edited slightly.


I'm writing this because I believe there is a serious lack of Komui x Reever fics with smut. I've only read one! It was called Experiment and it was lovely!

Coupling: Komui x Reever

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Katsuya Hoshino-San, Shounen Jump, Viz, and any other respected copyright holders.

I only own this storyline and the content within this fan-fiction.

Warning: This one-shot contains strong smut (Sex, Lovemaking, etc.) I am not responsible if you read it and are disgusted. It's a PWP.

PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!

Author's note: Slight Bridget bashing...but I by no means hate her. If you don't know who I'm taking about, go read the manga.

(If anyone is reading Moonlight and Midnight, I'm still writing it...it's just I've been busy. Sorry about that.)

**Always Mine**

-

-

-

-

Komui Lee, supervisor of the Black Order, hid the fact that he was possessive very well.

Sure, it was obvious that he was overprotective of Lenalee but no one would've picked him as being controlling over what was his or of what he had command over.

So after the whole affair with Allen being deemed the host for the fourteenth's memories, and having the whole order overtaken by strangers, the Chinese man felt somewhat threatened and was visibility irritated.

And the one thing that bugged him the most was the fact that his Science Chief, Reever Wenhamm, was restricted from entering his office.

Since Centrals decision to split the Science Department up, Reever was also a busy little bee, so Komui was lucky if he even caught a glimpse of the man.

He also knew that the other two leaders were giving the Australian a hard time...and this secretary Central brought over to "assist" him was getting on his nerves...and was invading his personal space.

At least with Reever, he didn't mind his personal space being invaded or being harassed about paperwork.

Needless to say, Komui Lee was very, very aggravated these days.

So when he heard a half knock and a familiar voice, his attention peaked as he saw the Australian man walk in with a smile on his face.

"Reever Hanchou!"

"Hey, Supervisor...you slacking off again?"

The blond, with his hair hanging down rather than in it's usual spiked style, closed the door behind him and locked it with some urging from Komui to do so.

"How'd you get in here? Bridget-san is usually really weary of letting people "interrupt" me." Komui asked, standing up to greet him.

He chuckled. "It looked to me like she was sleeping. Guess even someone as high strung as her can doze off every once in awhile. How is she?" The younger man asked, a strange look in his eyes.

Komui noticed it quickly and decided to put the Scientist's thoughts to rest.

"She's...ah...annoying? Yes, I think that's the right word. She won't let me take naps, she won't let me work on Komulins...sigh..." Komui pouted slightly.

"I guess that's the point of having an assistant."

"And, she's always harassing me to do work."

"Supervisor, everyone did that to you..." Reever pointed out.

"At least with you, I had an incentive to do it..." Komui said, lowering his voice, something devious stirring in his eyes.

It hadn't occurred to him that he'd been holding back, that he'd been clenching his fists as soon as he heard the other man's voice.

Reever laughed slightly. "An incentive, huh?"

Without further warning, Komui grabbed, pushed and pinned him down to his desk.

"Ouch, hey! Supervisor! What are you doing?!"

Although he didn't seem it, Komui was very strong and surpassed Reever in weight and height.

"I hate it, Reever. This...this whole mess. Allen-kun does not deserve this. I hate not seeing Lenalee and the others as much...and I hate not seeing you. I hate letting you out of my sight."

"I...I don't like this any more that you do but..." Reever said nervously.  
"It's not like we have much choice."

"I know..." Komui squeezed at Reever's wrists slightly, making him flinch.

Looking up, he noticed that he had some bruising on his arms.

"I heard the new chiefs were giving you a hard time...but..." The Chinese man bent down and kissed each on of Reever's wrists, making the Aussie blush darkly.

"Supervisor, this is highly inappropriate...besides, it's no big deal..." Reever pushed against his superior's iron grip but to no avail.

"I don't really care." He growled in response and smirked, pulling Reever's tie off, letting the collar of the shirt fall open. He placed a chaste kiss on his subordanate's lips, and when he pulled back, Reever found that he could not move.

"What the? You bastard! Untie me!" He yelled.

Quickly and carefully, Komui had tied the tie around Reever's wrists and tied it down to one of his desk draws.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about! Aah! H-Hey!"

Komui shoved the other man's shirt up so that he could play with his nipples. His fingers moving roughly around them and sliding them down his abs and stomach. Even though Reever was thin, his abdominal muscles were nothing to laugh at. It surprised him, actually. How the man was a mixture of hardness and softness.

Komui's leg was in-between his captive's legs; against his crotch, feeling Reever grow hard.

"I guess you're having a hard time with this too..." Komui mused as he teased Reever's length through the fabric of his pants.

Reever was taken aback by the comment (and to the teasing to his member) and made the mistake of opening his mouth while his boss was going in for a kiss.

His tongue dived deeply into the scientist's mouth, feeling and tasting around. As usual, Reever tasted of soda and mints. Now, Komui himself would admit that he didn't really have a liking to the bubbly substance but he loved the way it tasted in the Australian's mouth.

"D-damned..." The blond breathed out when Komui finally let him breath.

"God...it's been too long..." The Chinese man breathed out has he quickly un-belted Reever's pants, pushing them down and tossing them to the ground along with his boxers.

A possessive hand ran over Reever's hips and stomach before it gently traced along his manhood.

"S-stop! What if Bridget comes in here?!"

"Let her see. Maybe she'll catch a hint."

"K-Komui..." Reever breathed out. He couldn't hold himself together as much as he tried...and he'd made the mistake of calling out his name.

"Reever, I can't wait. I have to..." The Chinese man breathed out, as he grabbed the small bottle of lube and graciously coated his fingers with it.

Once Komui had a good positioning, he stuck his slick fingers into his lover's entrance, and then another, and another

"Ahn! H-Hey! It-it's going to hurt doing it like this..." Reever breathed out, his eyes glazed over in lust, much like Komui's were.

"Please, untie me."

Komui sighed and nodded, slowly sliding his fingers out of the other man so that he could remove the ropes.

When they came loose, Reever's hands twitched a little before he sat up and glared up at Komui.

"So now you're free, what are you going to do?" The supervisor asked, a smug grin across his face.

Without much warning, Reever crushed his lips against Komui's in a heated kiss, their tongues batting for dominance, both men even more riled up than they had both anticipated. As they pulled apart, a small, thin trail of saliva connected their bruised lips.

Reever licked his lips and pulled off Komui's heavy white coat and smiled.

"I'm half naked over here, you could at least do me the honor of doing the same." He said, his voice dripping seduction and Komui felt heat quickly rise to his own cheeks, his eyes moving down the blond's body, taking in the sight of his manhood standing erect as he was leaned against the brown, cherry oak desk. His dirty blond locks stuck to his forehead and that look in his eyes...that lusty, wanting look.

"Reever...I won't go easy on you..." Komui warned, grabbing the other man's chin roughly.

He smiled and reached out to hook his hands into Komui's pants.

'To hell with caution.' Reever thought.

"Weren't your hands doing something a little while ago?" he said as his hand slid down a bit to touch the growing bulge in his leader's pants.

"R-Reever...!"

"You started it..."

He teased as he massaged the growing area a bit harder until the older man had enough and grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms up over his head.

Somewhere before that, the Aussie had managed to unzip and unbutton Komui's pants, making it easier for him to pull down the annoying article of clothing.

Taking the rest of the lubrication that was left in the bottle, the Chinese man forcefully squeezed out the rest of it and slathered it on himself rather quickly.

"H-Hurry it up, would you?" Reever mumbled while he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Impatience never gets you anywhere..." Komui moaned as he leaned over and positioned himself on top, sliding inside much faster and harder than he had meant too.

Both men moaned loudly as pleasure surged through both of them. Reever bit down on his lip to keep himself from being any louder, while Komui took a couple of deep breathes.

"Ngh...relax. I won't last if you don't relax...." Komui growled.

Reever said nothing and opted for lifting his lips to his supervisors and giving him a deep kiss while his hands ran down his back side, fingernails that were roughly trimmed grazing his back, causing the black haired man to thrust in again and harder.

"I'll make it so you'll never walk again...." He breathed out as he kept thrusting in and out, as fast as humanly possible.

"Ahh...K-Komui..."

Each thrust shook the both men down to the core, intense passion and pleasure building and building.

They wanted to be loud, to let their love making be known and would've done so if they didn't remember that they were in the main office. Their bodies intertwined in a hard, erotic show where anyone could walk in at any time.

Then, Komui changed the angle of one of his thrusts, making Reever's eyes widen and take in a shuddering breath... an explosion of red on the man's cheeks and the tight clenching around his hardness indicated that Komui successfully hit another sweet spot.

With a few more thrusts, it only took a few glorious seconds for the two of them to reach completion.

"God...."

"It was good, right?" Komui breathed out as he moved downward to kiss Reever, who smiled and gave the other a light smack on the ass.

"Yeah, yeah...."

"Ow..." Komui sighed and wobbled back up, pulling his pants on properly; Reever did the same. Both of them sat on top of the desk, shoulder to shoulder, resting up before they had to go back to their normal duties.

"My backside is gonna hurt for awhile..." Reever complained with a smile on his face.

Komui ran his hands through dirty blond locks of hair, returning the smile.

"A nice heating pack will be perfect for you."

"Ah heh heh..."

"Why do I have to be apart from you for so long?" Komui whined, much like a child might.

Reever smiled.

"Maybe it's so we can have mind-blowing desk sex?" He joked, which earned a chuckle from his supervisor.

"You're being rather bold about this."

"I guess...it's because I've missed you too..." The younger man blushed and Komui almost died at the sheer sincerity and cuteness of the comment.

"I-I think my heart stopped."

"Don't be a drama queen..."

"Ah...." Komui sighed and pressed his forehead to Reever's. "I'm a total mess. What will I do if we're ever separated for more than a year? If I can't even stand being away from you for a week...."

"Stop...you're making me blush." He laughed slightly, kissing the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry. We'll always find a way..."

"Even if it includes airplane sex?"

"That depends, I guess..." Reever raised an eyebrow.

"...And skipping paperwork?"

"No. No avoiding work." He scolded with a smile. Komui half smirked.

"Aw, darn."


End file.
